Funny thing, Fate
by Biagotmilkandjelly
Summary: A collection of memories, explaining from Loki's Point of View what happened between Thor, The Avengers, And Thor: The Dark World. Oneshot. No Pairings. LOTS of angst. Lots of Loki. I don't believe in excuses. not non-con!Loki. slightly insane!Loki though. Enjoyyyy (Thanos is also a character)


**AN: ahahaha, I like the Avengers a lot right now. All of them. Not JUST Loki, like some people do. But I do like Loki/Tom Hiddleston a lot. I always believed that heroes are only as good as their villain. And EVERYONE was awesome. In EVERY movie. I still need to watch Captain America 2. But I love Thor and Loki a lot, and so I decided to write something.**

**This is more or less a bunch of memories, starting after Thor: the dark world. But before the end scene with Odin/Loki. Just a oneshot, I don't want to start another multi-chapter story until my other ones are finished.**

**Story begins with Loki after Thor leaves for Midgard.**

**Just be warned. LOTS of angst.**

* * *

Loki laid very still on the black gravel. He stared at the dirty sky above him, remembering.

* * *

_Loki felt a familiar calloused hand on the back of his neck. An equally familiar deep voice met his ears. "No, no no no.." Panicked green eyes met blue. "You fool, you didn't listen..."_

_"I know..." He focused on Thor. "I am a fool." Loki couldn't bear to see the pain behind the blue eyes that usually held so much determination and hope. "I'm a fool-!" He couldn't hide a sudden burst of pain, his head jerking up._

_Thor touched the side of his face. "Stay with me, stay..."_

_Loki had so much he wanted to say, but all he could manage was: "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry-!"_

_"Shhhh... It's okay." Thor squeezed his shoulder. "It's alright..."_

_Loki felt like a child again, being comforted by his older brother. This was all a bad dream, only a nightmare that Thor would scare away..._

_"I will tell father what you did here today." Thor gripped him so tightly, as if holding tighter would keep his brother with him longer._

_Loki fought for the last of his strength, needing to make Thor know... "I didn't do it for him," But he never finished. He seized up, and he repeated the last of his sentence over and over, but his lips would not move._

_I did it for you._

_The world faded around him._

* * *

To the world, Loki was now dead. But Loki knew, he had been dead for a long time. Ever since he fell from the Bifrost. Yet he continued to live, his body refusing to accept death. His heart may still beat, his lungs may still draw breath, and his eyes may still see, but if Loki was to be honest with himself, he was dead. Everything important to him was lost, and in the moment that Odin spoke those two words: _"no, Loki."_ The God of Mischief chose to end himself.

He didn't let go out of spite. It wasn't to escape any punishment. Punishment for his actions was the _last_ thing on his mind. He just simply gave up. He had tried so hard. _So_ _hard_. And it didn't matter. It changed nothing. He did the wrong thing. _Again_. It was just too much. He fell into nothingness, in a last attempt to do something right.

But he had never been lucky. He had landed amongst a vile species calling themselves the Chitauri. The Norns clearly had other plans for the God of Mischief. No, he would not be gotten rid of so easily. The Chitauri took the solemn young God and dragged him to where their leader could see him. Loki hadn't bothered to fight. There was no point. He wanted it all to just end.

But fate had something different in store for him.

The Chitauri could not be blamed for lack of effort. They certainly _tried_ to kill him, once The Other declared him an unknown enemy. But Loki's magic was strong, and though he didn't ask it to, it defended him and healed him more quickly than the Chitauri could injure him. The Other was intrigued by this power, and decided to take his prisoner to a higher authority. It was then that he met Thanos.

The Mad Titan would have made even the mighty Thor cower in fear. His eyes were bottomless wells of violence, war, suffering, and held a sick joy at it all. The moment he saw the battered once-God thrown at his feet by The Other, those dark eyes gleamed with a malice which Loki had never witnessed before, and he prayed to all the Gods that he would never have to see such again.

Loki had not bothered to get off the ground when he first met the Titan. He saw no reason to. He would most likely only be pushed down again. And he was just _so_ exhausted. He closed his eyes and racked his weary brain for any knowledge he had of the Titan. He had read every book in Asgard's libraries, yet he could only recall a handful of facts about his newest enemy.

Fact one, he was older than the Allfather himself, and had rivalled the king in his prime. Fact two, he was best known for his connection to artefacts known as the infinity gems, though Loki knew little of them as well. Fact three, he had forged the infinity gauntlet in order to control the infinity gems. Fact four, he was beaten by Odin before he had the chance to use his weapon. Fact five, he loved war, and made his presence known through his intermittent, albeit disastrous attacks on the nine realms. he left destruction everywhere he went. Fact six, he was said to be in love with death... Which made sense, Loki thought, since war and death went hand in hand. None of these things really helped Loki though, as he was lying in a heap at the feet of the Titan. He could only hope against hope that Thanos' love for death would urge him to kill Loki, for if anyone could do so, surely this Titan could.

But fate had something different in store for him.

Even now, months later, Loki could remember the first time he had heard Thanos' voice as clear as if it had only been yesterday.

* * *

_"Rise, child. Look me in the eye." The Titan paused when Loki did not respond. "The Other tells me that you have done nothing since your arrival. Yet you prove to be nigh impossible to kill. Rise now, speak. Prove yourself worthy of my time, boy." The voice was smooth, and though it boomed in Loki's ears and rattled his teeth in his skull, Thanos did not sound threatening._

_Loki ignored him, the only acknowledgement that he had heard the Titan being that he had opened his eyes again to stare at the Titan's feet. Perhaps if he annoyed the Titan enough, Thanos would end his miserable existence. If he was lucky._

_The Titan waited for a moment longer, then Loki heard the creaking of old bones as Thanos leaned back in his ivory throne. The Titan made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl. "Why do you cling to life so tightly, when your will has given up, child? You do not react to the Chitauri's attempts to end you, yet you have survived every single one. I can see the magic protecting you, Asgardian. I can also see that your will is broken. Tell me, what is your story, boy?"_

_The Titan waited for an answer, but received none. However, this did not appear to frustrate him, and he continued to speak in his deathly calm voice. In a way, this was more frightening than if he had shouted and screamed. Not that Loki was afraid, he had let go of fear long ago._

_"I can see how much you wish for death. Her embrace would be a relief, would it not?" The Titan paused again, but again not receiving a response, he continued after only a second. "The funny thing about magic is, it does not protect it's wielder unconditionally. It is like a wild horse. If its master is strong enough, it will allow him or her to control it. But, should that same master lose his or her nerve, for even a second, the horse will run away, and return to its wild state."_

_Loki vaguely wondered why Thanos was telling him this. It was common knowledge to any of those with seidr. Loki knew all of this already._

_"Novices rely on coaxing the horse with softly spoken words. A true master can control the wild horse without even needing to speak to it. And there are those few who have surpassed even mastering magic, who can wield this wild force with such ease, that they need hardly even think."_

_Loki still did not react, opting to just listen to the Titan. Something nagged at his consciousness, like he had forgotten something. He felt as though he should stand. He seriously considered it for a moment, then decided not to. If he wanted to be killed, then he would remain on the ground. He would not do what the Titan wanted him to. He did raise his eyes to better watch the thing before him, however. He found those horribly insane irises staring back at him, and he could not tear his gaze away._

_"There might even be one who surpasses even this. Who is so in synch with magic that it is no longer master and horse, but one being, both benefiting the other. Such a Mage would truly be a master of Yggdrasil's power. To be one with his chosen field of study. No master of weaponry, no master of combat, no master of elements, no force in all the nine realms would be able to defeat such power. For how can any force compare with one who has tamed Yggdrasil herself? The life force of all the nine realms, at the whim of one man."_

_Loki felt the Titan's eyes bore into his own, and again he felt the urge to stand before the Titan. Something about this story was unnerving to Loki, and he narrowed his eyes, attempting to decipher the meaning. He had an inexplicable feeling that these words should be having an effect on him, but he couldn't bring his tired mind to try and work it out._

_"His magic would be such an inseparable part of him that Yggdrasil herself would find that he is also an inseparable part of her. It matters not what happens to him, because with the power of the nine realms at his side, none can truly harm him. The day that he dies, would be the day that Yggdrasil herself falls. Even if he wished so much for death, her embrace would evade him, because Yggdrasil would protect his life with her last breath."_

_Here, Thanos paused for breath. Or dramatic effect. Loki wasn't sure. His thoughts were still scattered, though they were quickly collecting into more coherent fragments. He lifted his head to see the entire Titan before him. He noticed for the first time that the throne was made of many bones thrown haphazardly atop each other, the skulls the only things lined up neatly in rows; for the armrests. Loki shivered, suddenly apprehensive as he met the Titan's gaze once more._

_"I thought such loyalty from as wild a force as Yggdrasil was nigh impossible. Such a person would be unable to die, even if he begged for death. Such a person would be able to wield so much power that he would be able to rule all the nine realms with a thought. Such a person would have _limitless _power. Power beyond belief." Here, a disturbing undertone of madness entered his calm voice. Loki found himself dreading the end of this speech, despite still not understanding the point of it._

_"Surely, such a person could not exist. But, it appears that I have been proven wrong once more in this long life of mine." Those harsh eyes that rooted Loki to his spot hardened further, and Loki had the sudden feeling that he had done something unforgivable. As if it was possible to feel colder on this desolate moon, Loki's blood froze, and his heart stopped as if it was waiting to be told to keep going._

_"So tell me, child." Thanos leaned forward once more, and Loki could smell the death and rot on his breath. He wanted to move away, but his own body wouldn't obey him. "Why has Yggdrasil chosen you? What is it that makes you so special? Why does Yggdrasil protect you so, when it is clear to me that you no longer wish to live? You have given up on yourself, but Yggdrasil still has hope for you." He moved closer still, and Loki remained frozen in his place. "Rise, look me in the eye. Tell me your story. Prove yourself worthy of the extraordinary power you posses."_

_The pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place in Loki's confused mind. His eyes widened, and Thanos' spell over him broke, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Of course, of course. It all makes sense. It is ridiculous, but it makes sense. Yggdrasil _would_ choose him. Who else would spend nearly their entire lives studying and revelling in the beauty that was the world tree and it's magic? And who else would be so willing to follow whatever path fate lays out for him? And the prophecy... He _is_ meant to end Ragnarok, after all._

_Reluctantly, he stood, accepting the hand that fate had dealt him. His legs ached from so long in disuse. But he ignored the dull throbbing in his limbs. So, fate had a sense of humour, did it? Fine. He would play along. He enjoyed playing games, after all._

_He lifted his head high like the royalty he is (was). Thanos chuckled in amusement. "So, you finally stand, after all this time. Tell me, child. Were you aware of your power? Or am I the first to inform you?" The monster leaned back, a sadistic smile twisting his horrid red-purple features. Loki briefly wondered whether his skin truly is that colour, or if it is stained by the blood he has shed. He quickly banished the thought, as it made him feel suddenly sick._

_He cleared his throat, having not spoken for quite some time. He met Thanos' cruel stare with as much dignity as he could force into his own apathetic gaze. "Should I answer your questions in order of importance, or in the order in which you asked them?" He did his best to look smug, but it was difficult to do. He simply didn't feel it. He felt... Numb._

_Instead of the expected annoyance, Thanos laughed heartily, throwing Loki off for a moment. "Ah, so you _do_ have spirit! That is good. Such power does not belong to one as spineless and spiritless as the boy I have seen thus far. For now, I ask you only this: tell me your story. I get so few stories on this rock, and I can tell that yours is one worth listening to._

_Loki hesitated. Was this the infamous Mad Titan? The one inclined to wipe out entire civilisations simply because he has nothing better to do? The Goliath that nearly bested Odin at his peak strength? And he wanted... A story? Is that all he will want? Or will he dispose of the source as soon as the entertainment is over?_

_The liesmith took a calming breath of stale air, allowing himself a small smile that held no joy. Well, if a story was the only thing standing between him and Thanos' wrath, then he would give the Titan a story. He could weave words like no other in all the nine realms. The Silvertongue would give this Titan a story he would not soon forget._

_He nodded slightly, still maintaining his air of regal indifference to the Titan. "Very well. You shall hear my story." He waved his hand, simply because his legs were growing tired, and a throne rose from the ground, made of dark stone from under the surface of the moon. He reclined back on the chair, ignoring the protesting chatter from the surrounding Chitauri. Without his notice, a crowd had gathered to watch his exchange with Thanos. Their ruler held up a hand to silence their protests. His guest would be allowed to sit during the telling of his story._

_"Silence, imbeciles. Let the boy speak." Once the last of the Chitauri had quieted, The Titan motioned for Loki to begin his tale. "Speak, child." He also relaxed back into his throne of bones._

_Loki took a breath, holding back a wry smile. "Forgive me, but I am not sure of where I should start."_

_Thanos twisted his face into what could be considered a patiently amused smile. "Usually one starts a story at the beginning, child." He paused in consideration. "Start by telling me where you come from, my boy."_

_Loki nodded his consent, taking a breath before beginning to speak._

_And oh, had he spoken. He spun his tale more vividly and powerfully than he had ever done before. He described the beauty of Asgard, the frozen expanse of Jötunheim, the endless fields of Vanaheim, the soft sunlight in Aflheim, the dark lands of Svartlheim, the raging fires and dwarves alike if Muspelheim, the vast changes of Midgard... All that he had experienced. He spoke of his brother, his mother, his 'father', his allies, and all his favourite adventures. He spoke of his joy in using magic. He spoke of how others did not accept his magic as a 'real' weapon. How all of his peers mocked him for his skills. His story ended with the end of his recent failure, and his fall from the Bifrost._

_However, Loki was no idiot. He had not failed to notice that Thanos only referred to him as 'boy' and 'child'. There is power in names, and Loki was not willing to give his up to the Titan so soon. He never mentioned that his brother is Thor, or his 'father' is Odin. He failed to say that his beautiful and forgiving mother was called Frigga. Sif was simply a strong female warrior with clear views of right and wrong. The warriors three were his brother's annoying friends._

_He did not lie, but he left out... Certain important details. Like names._

_Thanos listened patiently for hours on end. No one moved, silence reigned as Loki's words cast a spell over all those who listened. The Mad Titan greedily held on to each and every word, watching the Silvertongued God before him as Loki weaved his words together seamlessly. No one asked questions, no one interrupted. Loki's story needed no explanation, so perfectly was it told._

_It was a long story, and the time it took to tell was better measured in days than in hours. When his last word was finally said, Loki finally looked back to Thanos, drawing his eyes away from his hands and clasping them together in his lap._

_"... And that is my story." Speaking hurt his throat, sore as it was after talking so long without pause._

_Thanos had unconsciously been leaning forward in rapt attention the entire time. He now reclined once more on his throne. "I had heard tell that Asgardians were gifted in the art of storytelling, however that description does not do your skills justice, child."_

_Loki inclined his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "You flatter me, Thanos."_

_The Titan grinned obscenely. "It is but the simple truth." He paused, suddenly frowning. "It has come to my attention that you know my name, yet I have not been told what yours is." He looked sharply at The Other, but the Chitauri leader shook his head, not knowing their prisoner's name. "Tell me, who _are_ you, boy?"_

_"I have many names, Mad Titan." He mocked evasively, not intending to allow this Titan to know his name. He had an instinctual feeling that giving Thanos his name would be a mistake._

_Thanos was suspicious. "There is only one name that is truly yours." His luminous blue eyes pierced Loki, holding the liesmith in place._

_Loki did not shy away from the stare's intensity. He met it head-on. "I find my birth name not to be as accurate as my other names." He drawled, stalling. Perhaps the Titan would lose interest._

_"I want none of your titles, child." The anger in his voice was growing, and his eyes gleamed with insanity. The Titan fingered a gem on his armour that shined as brilliantly blue as his eyes did._

_He hadn't noticed the gem before. "What's that on your armour?"_

_Thanos sneered. "Tell me your name and you will find out, boy."_

_Loki considered it. "Mmmm... I'm not sure that's a fair trade." He tapped his lips thoughtfully._

_The Titan continued to smile gruesomely. "Really, your name for the name of this gem? I think it is more than fair."_

_The God of Lies shook his head, waving a hand carelessly. "Surely the gem is not so important? Does it have power of some kind?"_

_Thanos was not going to be distracted so easily. "Enough with the gem! I will tell you nothing until you give me your name. I tire of these games."_

_Loki realised that he would not avoid this predicament through distraction. "It is not wise to give one's name away. Surely you know this, Thanos."_

_The Titan grew more annoyed. "I know many things, boy. No harm will come from telling me your name."_

_The God of Lies narrowed his eyes at the Titan. He paused before responding. "I know a lie when I see one, Thanos."_

_Thanos growled, and a skull cracked in his angry grip. The tenuous calm which had previously masked his features was gone, as if it had never existed. "Who are you?!" It was disturbing, how quickly his calm front broke in the face of anger._

_Loki raised a finger as if chastising a child. He pulled his lips into a taunting smirk. "No, I think that is something for me to know, and for you to continue to wonder." He knew he was pushing it, but he no longer cared. This Titan wanted his name for _something_. Loki would not give him what he so desperately desired._

_The surrounding Chitauri were chattering angrily at this. No one defied their master! Loki tuned them out, hearing nothing but a dull roar of background noise as he held Thanos' glare unrepentantly._

_Thanos growled, standing from his throne of bleached-white bones. He approached his 'guest', and more quickly than any could react, snatched Loki from his place, taking the black throne with him._

_Loki felt sudden pain throughout his body as Thanos held him in a death grip. The air left his lungs, and it was difficult to to draw breath. He barely managed to maintain a façade of unimpressed dignity. "I'd... Appreciate... Being put down... If you don't mind."_

_The Titan growled again. "You are in _my_ domain, child of Yggdrasil. You will do as _I_ wish. Tell me your name, before I lose my patience. Cross me, child, and you will beg for death."_

_Loki's smile held no joy. "I'm afraid... you're much too... late for that... And... you call this... patience?" If he can't die, then he might as well enjoy his invincibility. Taunting one of the most powerful beings in all the nine realms? Why not?_

_Thanos snarled, and his rancid breath washed over Loki, making the God wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Really... You could... At least... Clean your teeth... Every... Century or so... Your breath... Makes me gag."_

_At that, the Titan roared in anger. "I may not be able to send you to Death, whelp. But believe me when I say there are fates worse than death. You will cooperate, or you will suffer greatly." He threw Loki back to the ground, and more than a few sharp cracks were heard. His bones mended themselves quickly, though._

_When the initial pain subsided, Loki reset his expression, and slowly picked himself up, standing to face the Titan once more. Loki thought over his words, picking out what he deemed the most important. "Cooperation? You think I will assist you?" He laughed mirthlessly. "You are mistaken, if you harbour such foolish notions."_

_The Titan made a threatening motion. Loki did not so much as flinch. After a tense moment, the Titan seemed to regain his previous composure. "You and I are not so different, Godling." Loki scoffed at this, Thanos ignored him. "We both want for what we cannot attain." He gazed up into the starless sky. "For aeons, I have slaughtered all in my path, hoping to win Death's favour. Your hands are not clean either, child." Loki shivered involuntarily. Something about this swift change from anger to solemnity unnerved him. Anger, he could manipulate. This... He did not understand this deathly calm. The Mad Titan, indeed. "We are both outcasts of our own kind. We belong nowhere, so we wish for death. All is equal in death." Loki's blood froze, this hit far too close to home (what home?) for his liking. "We conquer, to make ourselves a place where we belong. You killed your birth father? I have done the same. We are alike in more ways than you think, my child."_

_Loki studied the Titan, seeing the truth in the words, as ugly as they are._

_The Titan was not finished. "Where we differ is that while you failed to destroy Jötunheim, I succeeded in wiping out all the rest of my kind. I stand as Thanos, the lone Titan. I fear none, for all fear me!" He roared with mad laughter that sent shivers down Loki's spine. "Oh but someday, boy, someday you will do the same! You will destroy all your people, and feel no sympathy for them. You will make an example of the species that cast you out, and all will also fear you. Then, we will truly be the same." He grinned insanely at the God beneath him._

_Loki could not hold back his disgust any longer. "I am nothing like you, Monster! I will never be anything like you!" He shrieked at the Titan, losing his façade of cool indifference. "You are insane! Making connections where there are none to be found! You wish only for the destruction of all that exists, that was never my goal, you sick creature!" He finished, breathing heavily from his outburst of anger. He imagined he appeared rather deranged, and cringed internally._

_The monster merely laughed at his outburst. "Am I a monster? I know what I am, child. I accepted it long ago. Have you?"_

* * *

Thanos never did get Loki's name from him. It turned out that the gem on his armour was none other than the Mind Gem, one of the six infinity gems of legend. The Titan used it to drive Loki to insanity, despite its power being diminished without the knowledge of Loki's true name. The Titan had so much faith in his power, that he fashioned the Mind Gem into the staff that Loki used on Midgard. He did not doubt that Loki would win and return the thing to him. It is under the Midgardian SHEILD's protection now.

What Thanos did not count on, was Thor. Loki's big, golden, idiotic, and blindly faithful brother. Loki might have lost all reason, but love is one of the few things that reason is not needed for. Loki would never admit it, he had too much pride, but Thor had really saved _him_ on Midgard.

Something else Thanos hadn't counted on was that Loki hadn't really wanted to win. He had no reason to take over the Midgardians, his heart wasn't in it. He was relieved upon his defeat, and did not try to escape. Loki went home quietly in shackles, accepting his punishment with little resistance, beyond his usual mockery of everything Odin did. His mind was still cracked beyond recognition, though Frigga and Thor did their best to piece the second prince back together.

He would never admit to such sentiment, but he always looked forward to visits from his mother. He appreciated that she came to visit him, despite Odin forbidding her to do so. Thor hadn't come to visit him often, but Loki could hardly blame his brother. Whenever the crowned prince visited, his adopted brother was unkind to him. To put it lightly.

* * *

_Loki laid back on his cell's bed. He was reading, which seemed to be all he _could_ do in recent times. This book was a story with a dashing hero, his damsel in distress, and an evil sorcerer holding her hostage. Straightforward, and painfully clear to Loki why it had been chosen for him. He was only reading it because he had nothing better to amuse himself with. His magic was suppressed in this place, and he could hardly conjure an illusion, let alone make an escape._

_He was mostly unaware of his own mental state. He did have moments of clarity in which his was disgusted by his own insanity, but they were few and far in between. Such moments nearly always coincided with some sort of occasion. For the majority of his time, he stewed in his cell, pacing like a caged tiger. His activities did not vary much, and the long days became repetitive quickly._

_He kept reading, if only to amuse himself with the clever wording. Footsteps made their way near his cell, but he ignored them. It was likely just a guard making his rounds. No reason for Loki to look away from this ridiculous excuse for a book._

_He turned the page, still reading. The sorcerer was revealing himself to the hero, threatening his lady if he were to interfere._

_He felt sick. This story insulted him, and he hated it more than anything at that moment. With a yell of frustration, he threw the book across the cell with all his strength._

_He stood up, and walked angrily over to the book, planning to tear each page out and set them on fire one by one._

_"Was it an unsatisfactory tale?" A gruff voice made Loki freeze, then turn around to face his visitor with a sneer._

_"Prince Odinson. To what do I owe the pleasure of your most esteemed company, your highness?" Loki bowed to his older brother mockingly._

_The prince sighed. "Do I need a reason to visit my Brother?"_

_Loki's smirk disappeared, to be replaced by a snarl. "I am NOT your brother."_

_Thor shook his head. "Do all our years in our youth together count for naught? We were inseparable once, Loki. Have you forgotten so easily?"_

_Loki grimaced. "All I remember is following in your shadow, never once being the greater of two princes, always receiving the blame for trouble. Why do you continue to insist we are brothers, when I have laid waste upon your precious Midgard? Have I not proven to be the Jötun monster you once swore to slay?" He had slowly drifted closer to the barrier, until the two of them were but a foot apart._

_Thor was not deterred. He stubbornly stared Loki down. "You are no monster, Loki. Just because you are Jötun does not mean you are destined to do monstrous things. You have been my brother longer than anything else, and I am not so willing to give that up. Mother and I only wish for you to see sense, brother. I want the Loki that I grew up with back."_

_Loki allowed him to finish, putting an expressionless look on his face. He didn't like the patient calm that was so unlike Thor. But mostly he hated the sentimental crap that Thor was spouting. He tuned most of it out, only paying attention to what he could twist to infuriate Thor. "So what am I to you now, if I am no longer the man you knew? A caged beast that you cannot trust, for fear that it will go on a rampage and leave destruction in its wake? A heartless murderer? A fallen prince beyond redemption?"_

_Thor's eyes saddened. He placed a hand on the barrier. "You are my brother. You are lost, but I will find you."_

_Loki turned away, grimacing. "... Sentiment."_

* * *

Loki now regretted his bull-headed insistence on making Thor as miserable as he could. His adopted brother was the only person he had left now, and he had done nothing but push him away. For once, his head was clear. Even stranger, he knew he would keep it clear.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts. There is mischief to cause, and he is just the God to cause it.

He pushed himself up. The gaping hole in his chest had sealed up mostly, though not everything had healed. It ached, and he put a hand to his heart to calm it. Taking another breath, he pulled himself all the way off the ground, making himself stand. The healing was slow, thanks to the cursed blade, but no dark magic could overcome Yggdrasil's power.

He set off back to where they 'landed' the small ship that had taken them to Svartlheim. No doubt it was still there, Thor would not be able to take it back without Loki's help.

The trip was long and tiring, but Loki did not mind. The Landscape was beautiful, in its own, dark way. It was not beautiful in the same way as Asgard and Aflheim, but beauty has always been relative. There is a Midgardian phrase... Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

The trip was lonely, quiet. He hummed to himself to banish the silence.

The trip ended sooner than Loki had anticipated. Perhaps it had only _seemed_ longer when he was travelling with Thor and his Lady.

The small speeder was battered and broken, but a simple repairing spell soon remedied that. He climbed aboard the now hovering aircraft.

As he burst through the hidden passage to Asgard, he disguised himself as an Einherjar soldier. His plan was coming together in his mind. If the Allfather knew that Loki still lived, he would be hunted down and imprisoned again. But, in death, he had an advantage. No one would expect him to be manipulating anything, which would make it only that much easier to do so.

He sped towards the golden city, making sure to come from a less suspicious angle. He ditched the speeder and walked into the city from the direction of the Bifrost. No one questioned him, most were still repairing their homes from the attack.

He walked right into the throne room, fixing his face into an expression of appropriate solemnity.

"Allfather." He fell to his knee in a sign respect.

"Rise. What news do you bring me?"

Loki stood, pausing as if he was reluctant to inform the king. "We have returned from our search in Svartlheim, my liege."

Odin's grip tightened on Gungnir. "And what have you discovered?"

He straightened his posture. "The prince and Lady Jane were nowhere to be found. We can only assume that they have traveled further, to another realm. We found the evidence of a battle."

Odin nodded, his brow creasing. "... And what of Loki?" He sounded as if he dreaded the answer that he suspected.

For a second, Loki had the urge to end his lie here, and reveal himself. But he controlled this desire, telling himself that this needed to happen. He bowed his head to the King. "We found a body."

He raised his eyes to the Allfather, to find something unexpected. He gripped Gungnir tightly, and his one eye was shut, a tear glistening at the corner. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "Leave me."

Loki stepped forward. "My liege..."

Odin hit the ground with Gungnir, the noise reverberating around the room. "Leave, I wish to be alone." His voice trembled with a mixture of sadness and anger.

Loki bowed his head and retreated. This reaction perplexed him. He sensed no lie in the Allfather's distress. Was this over _him_? If he were not so proud, he would wonder whether he had wrongly accused Odin of not caring for him.

He left the throne room, and waited outside, listening for something, anything. He sensed a change from inside, a shift in the Odinforce. Not believing his luck, he entered. The Allfather had fallen into the Odinsleep on his throne, several objects, including Gungnir had been thrown across the room. There must be a silencing spell on the door, as Loki had heard none of this.

He approached the old man, and laid a hand on his shoulder. There was no response. Sighing in relief, he whispered a short teleportation spell. He blinked, and they appeared in Odin's chambers, where he laid the old Aesir to rest. He felt an unbidden pang of regret at the sight of Odin's grief still etched on his face. He wiped a tear from the old man's eye, and left the room, placing concealment spells over the room. Heimdall mustn't find out about this. He closed the door behind him, safely out of the King's sight, and his disguise melted into the appearance of the old man he had just left.

He got to work. He made his way straight to the hall of treasures, waving away anyone who tried to assist him. He laid eyes on the Tesseract, (which he now knows is the space gem) but dismissed the thing, since it was needed in Asgard. He searched a few seconds longer, and he found what he was looking for. He took the dull red gem, focusing his power on it. Little by little, it began to glow. Thor was defeating Malekith, and as he did so, Loki recollected the æther to its proper place. Inside the power gem. Malekith had separated them aeons ago, but now the power rushed back to its rightful container. He adamantly ignored the allure of the gem as its power grew. It was difficult, as the infinity gem of Power was not one to be ignored.

He stared at the gleaming jewel, enchanted by it for a moment. He had long since learned all he could about the infinity gems. Mind, Soul, Space, Time, Reality, and Power. Together with the infinity gauntlet, they could control the very fabric of existence. Having multiple gems in one place was not wise, as even without the gauntlet, they held great and terrible power. He hid it in a pocket within his robes.

He stopped back at the throne room to retrieve Gungnir before continuing.

His next order of business took him to the dungeons. Debris lay everywhere, and most of the cells were no longer intact. There were more intact cells further down the hall. He continued, knowing where he needed to go. In the last two cells, four Asgardians resided. On the other side of the hall, another Asgardian sat silently with his eyes closed. The warriors three, Sif, and Heimdall. Fandral and Hogun had been placed together, as had Volstagg and Sif. Heimdall was alone. He opened his eyes when he sensed Loki approach.

They all stood at attention as their 'king' approached. Loki stood in a place where they could all see him. "It does not please me to see any of you behind these bars. However, you have all committed treason, and must be punished for doing so." Loki played his part as convincingly as he could. None of them seemed to suspect anything.

"I have need of your abilities, and if you complete this task," he turned to face the two cells holding the warriors three and Sif. "I will release you and consider your punishment served." He waited for a reaction.

The four warriors looked at each other in confusion. Eventually Sif stepped forward, kneeling. "My liege, what would you have us do that is so important?"

Loki nodded to her, and gestured to her to rise. He reached into his robes and pulled out the gem. "This is an Infinity Gem. It is an artefact of great and terrible power. This one is Power. Another in my vault is Space. You know of it as the Tesseract. It is dangerous to have two such relics in one place. I need the four of you to take this to The Collector. He will keep it safe. Can you do this for me?"

As expected, they nodded. Fandral also stepped forward. "If I may, sire. Have you heard any word of Thor?"

Loki sighed. "Thor and Lady Jane are on Midgard. They battle Malekith as we speak." He waved Gungnir, and the barriers disintegrated. He turned to Heimdall. "Asgard needs her gatekeeper, old friend." His barrier also disappeared. The five warriors stepped out of their cells.

He turned to lead them out, but a voice made him pause. "And what of Loki? Is he on Midgard as well?" It was Sif who spoke.

He did not turn to face them. "My son has joined Frigga in death. The Einhejers found his body on Svartlheim."

There was silence, he did not turn to see them as he strode towards the exit. No one said a word the whole way out. He could see them in the reflections in the cell barriers. Both Sif and Fandral had covered their mouths in shock at first. They had known Loki the best of the five. Volstagg was tugging on his beard. Hogun remained silent, his impassive expression turned to the ground. Heimdall looked grim, but seemed the least affected. He had seen so much sorrow in his life that he had become used to tragedy.

When they passed by Loki's old cell, which was still a mess, Volstagg broke the silence. "How did he die?"

Loki finally turned to face them, wearing an expression of solemnity. "I do not know... I can only pray to the Norns for Thor to return safely and tell us of what transpired in Svartlheim." He turned to continue walking. "Hurry to the port. I will have the Einherjers prepare a ship for you."

He stopped again where the path split. One to port, one to the palace. He handed Sif the container. "Keep it safe. Tell no one but The Collector what it is. Cause no unnecessary trouble. Move swiftly, and be safe. I am putting my trust in you, all of you. Do not fail." He met each of their gazes in turn. They all nodded earnestly. "I grow weary. When you return, I will likely have already entered the Odinsleep." He turned to Heimdall. "Watch their journey at all times. Alert me when they have reached their destination. _When_ Thor returns, send him to the throne room." He refused to believe that Thor might fail.

Heimdall saluted him. "I will, my King." He left to retake his post.

The warriors three knelt with their fists on their hearts. "We will do as you ask." Fandral looked up at him. "And do not worry for Thor. He will return safely. I am sure of it."

Sif gave her king a sympathetic look. "Thor will return. You will not lose both your sons."

Loki gave Sif a sad smile. "I can only pray. Now go. Godspeed." He gestured towards port with Gungnir.

Sif nodded again reluctantly. "We wish you luck, my liege."

They finally parted ways, and he instructed an Einherjer leader to prepare a vessel as he returned to the throne. He still had work to do.

After several hours of designing and placing restoration plans into action, Loki finally rested on the throne. His injury had fully healed beneath his disguise, finally.

He leaned back to collect his thoughts, imagining the Asgard he would design from the ruins of the attack. They wouldn't only rebuild, this gleaming city would move forward, finally.

Just as he was about to rise, the throne room doors swung open, and Thor entered. Loki could hardly hide his relief at seeing the golden prince. He straightened, giving his bother a smile and stood. "I once thought that you would never be a wise enough king to rule. I was wrong. The alignment has brought all the nine realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new king, in return?"

Thor met his gaze stoically. "My life." Thor stood. "Father, I cannot be king of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the nine realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance understood the what it means to rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice, it changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great king."

Loki gave Thor a hard look. He would turn away from the throne? After all they went through to earn it? What had changed the golden prince so much? "Is this, my son I hear? ... Or the woman he loves?"

"When you speak, do I never hear mother's voice? This is not for Jane, father. She does not know what I came here to say. If you forbid me to see her, or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing."

Loki sat back down with a little frustration. "One son who wanted the throne too much... another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?"

"Loki died with honour. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Loki attempted to hold back a smile.

He nodded, and Thor glanced to the hammer in his hand. He spun it head down and offered the handle for Loki to take.

Loki refrained from rolling his eyes, and settled for waving his hand. He sighed tiredly. "It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it."

Thor let it fall to his side again. "I shall try to be."

Loki shook his head. "I cannot give you my blessing. Nor can I wish you good fortune."

Thor nodded. "I know." He turned to leave.

Loki knew that he should say something more, and being Odin meant he could give Thor what the both of them had so desperately wanted for so long. "If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say."

Thor slowly turned back to him.

"It would speak only from my heart." He paused, giving his older brother a smile again. "Go, my son."

Thor gave him a smile like a kid on Christmas. "Thank you." He left the hall.

Loki let the illusion fall. "No, thank _you_."

He half-wished that Thor would turn back and see him. But he knew this was for the best. He will continue to pull strings behind the scenes. Eventually Odin will wake up again. Eventually Thor _will_ be king. The foolish old man will not rule forever.

He put his disguise back up.

There was still work to do.

* * *

**Merp, I hope you liked that. My first oneshot lol. Laterrrrz**

**Better go back to my sonic sturff now.**


End file.
